I don't want to go back
by imperatrixdaemonium
Summary: Sam and Dean come across a strange witch. Who changed her name to protect her children, but from what? Story takes place around Season 5 of Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Ms. Black," greeted a man from behind a counter. He was short man with thick glasses too big for his face and appeared to be in his late fifties.

"Hello, Mr. Maple, I am here to pick up the usual," replied Ms. Black. She had short dark brown hair with icy blue eyes. She appeared to be in her early twenties and looked really healthy.

"Where are your children, Ms. Black?" asked Mr. Maple.

"In school, they have been attending preschool for two months now," Ms. Black quickly stated.

"Ah, yes. They start preschool this year. They grow up so fast, wouldn't you agree?" sighed Mr. Maple.

"I still remember the day they were born," smiled Ms. Black.

"Here you go, a jar of rose honey. That'll be $12," Mr. Maple stated.

Ms. Black paid and drove back to her house. It was not much to look at from the outside. It was painted blue with a wooden door. A simple flower bed around the outside with a cement walk way. The inside wasn't much to talk about three bedrooms, a small kitchen, a dining room, a living room with sofas you are more than likely going to find in your grandmother's house, and a basement. To anyone else it would appear like any typical home.

Ms. Black opened up her mail box to find only it filled with bills addressed to her. From them we learn that her full name is Rebecca Black. She walks over to her front door opens it and closes the door behind her.

Meanwhile:

"Yes, at first we thought it was a dog attack. Until we found this," said the doctor, "poor girl scratched her own brains out."

"Is that even possible?" asked Dean.

"It would take hours and it would hurt, but yes it's quite possible," admitted the doctor.

"Has there been any other strange cases like this?" asked Sam.

"I wouldn't say they are similar but strange yes," replied the doctor, "yesterday a boy was brought in his head just exploded."

"Were there any witnesses?" asked Dean.

"Children around his age, and all they said was that he was eating an airhead when it happened," sighed the doctor.

Sam and Dean left and drove up to the house of where the girl's body was found.

Back to Rebecca:

Rebecca placed the bills in the kitchen counter and took her jar of honey with her to the basement. She took out her wand from her coat pocket. She walked down her basement stairs and turned to the wall underneath her stairs. She lightly tapped three times with her wand and a door quickly appeared. She stepped inside closing the door behind her. Within was the inside of an entirely different house it looked more like it belonged in the pictures of ancient castles than her basement. She walked over to the sofa and enchanted her honey to the kitchen.

"Only an hour before I have to pick up my kids," Rebecca sighed before she lay down on the sofa to rest for a bit.

She woke up half an hour later, brushed her hair. Walked back upstairs and walked towards the kitchen extracting two juice boxes, grabbed her keys and left. When she arrived at the preschool there were two men in suits talking to her children.

"What do you think you are doing?" snapped Rebecca.

"Mommy!"cheered the two small kids.

"Are these your kids?" asked the taller of the two men.

"I don't know, why else would they call me mommy?" glared Rebecca.

"I am Agent Plant and this is Agent Page. We are here investigating the Timmy Pilot case. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" asked Plant the shorter of the two agents.

"Mommy, I want my pomegranate juice," whined the little girl with dark red hair.

"And I want my blue berry juice," demanded the little boy with black hair.

"Here you go, Lily. James, try being a little less demanding. Go ahead," sighed Rebecca handing over the children's juice boxes.

"Did you know Timmy Pilot?" asked Agent Page.

"Other than him being in the same class as my kids, no not really, we attended his birthday party last week," sadly stated Rebecca.

"Did the Pilot's have any enemies?"asked Agent Plant.

"Not that I knew of," replied Rebecca, "Why are you asking me these questions? Shouldn't you be asking them directly?"

"We already did, we just want to get a broader picture," stated Agent Page.

"Have you noticed anything strange going on?" asked Agent Plant.

"No, sorry," replied Rebecca.

"Interesting looking rings, may I take a look?" asked Agent Page.

"They are my family heirlooms," replied Rebecca lifting her hand toward Agent Page. He read the names to himself; Potter was engraved on one of the rings while the other said Black.

"Call us if notice anything strange," said Agent Plant handing over a card, "Mrs..?"

"Ms. Rebecca Black Potter, widow," explained Rebecca, "and I'll be sure to give you a call. Lily, James, stop playing in the sand box it's time to go!"

Both Lily and James rushed over to her and tried to convince their mother to let them play for a little while longer. Rebecca just laughed and promised to take them to the park later that day.

Two days later:

"Rebecca lied to us," stated Sam.

"What is it Sammy, haven't been able to get that MILF out of your mind?" teased Dean.

"It's not like that. I just looked up her name on the internet and it her name won't come up. So then I looked up the Potters and the Blacks separately. And found this," he replied moving the screen towards Dean. There was a picture of Rebecca with a man with glasses and black hair. The caption read, Xochtiel Black and Harry J. Potter a week before their wedding.

"So, they might be her parents," stated Dean.

"Dean, this picture was taken five years ago," sighed Sam, "I believe, Xochtiel Black is Rebecca."

Half an hour later they were both banging on the door of Rebecca's house. Rebecca opened the door with wet drenched hair. She smiled sweetly at the men before her.

"Sorry, I had just gotten out of my shower, you can come inside," she apologized.

Dean and Sam stepped inside, Rebecca closed the door behind them.

"Would you like anything to drink? Though I might say it's a little too late for an interview, wouldn't you?" Rebecca asked with a smile. She began to walk towards her kitchen.

"We know your name is Xochtiel Black," flatly stated Sam.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Xochtiel. The spell cause the two men to hit the wall right behind them, all their weapons they had with them had slipped out of their reach. Xochtiel took one quick look at the weapons all the while keeping her wand pointed at both Sam and Dean. "Muggles?" asked Xochtiel with a confused look on her face. "What?!" coughed Dean. Xochtiel sighed having confirmed her theory. She placed her wand back into her pocket. The sweet smile was once more plastered on her face. "How did you figure out my real name?" asked Xochtiel. Dean glared at the young woman before him. He rushed towards his weapons as if they would be once more snatched away from him. Sam wasn't as quick. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," smiled Xochtiel. "We looked it up," replied Sam. "Huh?" asked Xochtiel. "Your name, we looked it up," Sam explained, "why did you change it?" "I did it to protect them," Xochtiel sighed. "Protect them from what?" asked Dean.  
"If I tell you I have to start from the beginning," Xochtiel started, "ten years ago." "We have time," assured Sam, "tell us what did you have to protect them from." Ten years ago:

"Xochtiel, it appears that your godfather got a job as a teacher," smiled a woman that looked not older than twenty-three.

Her name was Miranda Esperanza Terez, and she is thirty-one years old. She has lime green hair color that reached her shoulders but that she always enjoyed having in a braid, and she had dark brown redish eyes with sun kissed skin.

"Mama, you are not going to make me go back to school are you?" questioned I.

"As a matter a fact, **YOU ARE!"** enraged my mother.

"I will only go under one condition!" I pouted.

I looked almost like Ms. Terez except that I did not have my mother's skin tone nor eye color. I was much paler compared to my mother and my eyes were a dark blue and I had blue hair, and I was twelve years old my birthday wouldn't be for another two weeks.

" 'ola, Miranda," called in a man.

"Oh, Lupin, it's good to see you," welcomed my mother, "we are in the cocina."

"Hello, Xochi," Lupin waved at me.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I growled.

"Did you tell him about going back to school already, Miranda?" asked Lupin.

" Sort of, he wasn't too happy about the idea of leaving," explained my mother, "try to understand him, he will be going to a school where he will be required to use his wand something that makes him feel weak."

"A wand doesn-"

"Can you defend yourself without it?" asked mother.

"No, but you can because your father taught you about ki," sighed Lupin, "are you sure you want to do this to him?"

"He already finished all of his Magical training here and they won't let him work until he comes of age. I do not want him to sit around the house like he did last year. He entered the school and the very first thing they had him do was take a test and I did not think he was going to pass it. His score was so high they said that he only needs to take the Seventh year courses and then he no longer needed to go back."

"I never quite understand your learning systems here," admitted Lupin.

"They have been using them for the past ninety years because many of their students tended to complain that the class was too easy for them and demanded a challenge. The only way that the Professors could quiet them down was by making them take a test and they promised them that if they passed it they could move up a grade or they could go to the grade where they failed the most. Fifty-five percent of the school passed the test that it just stuck," explained mother.

"I hate you all!" I shouted.

"What are your conditions?" teased mother.

I picked up the trunk that I had just thrown down the stairs. I was fuming with rage at the thought of being placed back into a school.

"I just have two; one is that no one in the school will know my secret without my approval, and second I am allowed to train whenever I want," I demanded.

"Lets go and get your school supplies," sighed Lupin.

"Don't tell me," I twitched.

"I am going to need a wand," I groaned.

I was now staring at Olivander's front entrance. It wasn't that I had anything against a wand it was just that I was able to do so much without it.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" asked Lupin.

"No," I sighed, "I think I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" questioned Lupin.

"Ya ain't have to worry that much," I whined.

"Alright then I will be going back to the Inn, I'll see you there," replied Lupin.

"Lates," I responded.

Lupin didn't question me any further, because he knew that I understood what had been said to me. I walked to the front entrance of the store and walked in. I looked at the front desk and noticed the bell, and for some strange reason I could not control my next actions. _Rrrriiiinnnggg rriiingg rriing ring ring ring ring ring ring. _

"_How_ may I help you?" asked Olivander.

"Uh, Oh right, I was here to acquire a wand," I responded.

"You do realize that the wand chooses the Wizard and not the other way around?" questioned Xochtiel.

"I know," I sighed.

"What happened to your old wand?" asked Olivander.

"I never had one," I blushed.

"Oh, I am sorry," apologized Olivander.

"A wand wasn't required at my previous school, so I did not see any need to get one, ya know?" I asked.

"I see," replied Olivander "let me see what I can get you…"

Olivander turned around and began to search for a wand. He seemed to go out back in his search for a wand that would match me perfectly.

"Ah! I believe this one will do," smiled Olivander as he extracted a box.

He walked over to the counter and extracted an ebony nine-inch wand. He handed it over to me who was utterly careful.

"I don't believe this one likes me," I trembled.

"How do you know? Give it a try," reasoned Olivander.

I gave a quick circle with the wand and watched as how many boxes began to crash onto the floor.

"I told ya," I sighed.

"You were right," agreed Olivander.

He took the wand away from me and placed it back into its box.

"How did you know that wand wasn't going to be your wand?" questioned Olivander.

"When you handed it over to me it felt like I was holding a rabid dog that wanted to attack me," I replied.

After twelve other tries Olivander was finally able to find the perfect wand for me. It was a ten-inch wand made of a special wood that looked practically white with unicorn's hair for the core. I was completely mesmerized by the beauty of my wand.

"That type of wand never leaves my shop," wondered Olivander.

"Why not?" asked Xochtiel.

"I already told you it is the wand that chooses the Wizard not the other way around. And trust me I've had offers to buy that type of wand but I have never accepted it," replied Olivander, "you have heard of the Elder Wand?"

"Yes, the wand of legend," responded Xochtiel.

"Well, this is almost as equally powerful, legend has it that wands are caterpillars that go through metamorphosis. This type of wand is the easiest to evolve, because they are quick to tell you its name. Once you know that you can only get stronger after that," explained Olivander "treat it with great care. This is the last one in existence, and the only wand you will ever have."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Only that wand seems to want to follow you," replied Olivander.

"I am going to take a nap," yawned Lupin.

"Fine by me," sighed I, "Accio scarf."

"Good, keep practicing," commented Lupin.

"I am going to practice with my wand and hopefully I'll eventually know his or her name," I replied.

"I had no idea that wands could possibly have any names," replied Lupin.

"According to Olivander they do," I replied.

"I am going to go to sleep," yawned Lupin.

I then covered myself and fell asleep. Around three minutes later two boys and a girl walked in.

"All the other ones are filled up, do you mind if we sit with you?" asked the girl.

"Nah, make ya'll selves comfortable," I replied, "My name is Xochtiel C. Black, by the way. And you are?"

"I am Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you, and who is that sleeping besides you?" asked Hermione.

"I believe that one should introduce oneself and not have other's do it for them," I replied.

"My name is Ron Weasely, and are you related to Sirius Black? I've never seen you before, is this your first year at Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I am a new students but since I was attending a WizardingSchool in the US I will be taking the third year classes; which explains my accent. And yes, he is my father," I explained.

"You already know who I am right?" asked a boy moving his hair to the side.

Xochtiel saw a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Yeeaahh! Your name is Scar, right?" I asked.

"You honestly have no idea who I am?" asked the boy.

"No, not really, should I? OMG, don't tell me _I _gave you that scar?" I panicked.

"If that was a joke it wasn't funny!" shouted Hermione.

"No, it was not a joke. It's just that when I was growing up I would get in so many fights, and lets just say I leave my 'mark'," I explained.

"Don't you know who You-know-who is?" asked Ron.

"No, you tell me," I replied.

"Voldemort, he was the one who gave me this scar. He spread terror throughout all of the Magical World," explained 'Scar'.

"Don't you mean throughout the _Old Magical World_, 'cause in the _New Magical World_ we didn't worry about Voldemort we had our hands full with Purity Revolution," explained Xochtiel, "they killed anyone who wasn't 100%: muggle, wizard, vampire, werewolf, ect. How did Voldemort kill?"

"Spells," answered Hermione.

"The Purity Revolution used ancient methods of torture to kill. I will tell you their most favorable methods; the Pear of Anguish, the Iron Lady, and the Iron Bull," murmured Xochtiel.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Hermione.

"My mother was kept prisoner and was almost sentenced to death; when their organization fell apart," explained Xochtiel, "she was able to see everything happen from her own _bird cage_ dangling form the ceiling. She was forced to watch her friends get killed, when they had killed all her loved ones, all she had left was the moon above her."

"Who is your father?" asked _Scar._

I pointed my finger at the _Daily Prophet_. The rest of them just looked at the front cover of the _Daily Prophet_. **_Sirius Black_** was on the front cover; they looked at the boy and at the deranged man. They slowly began to see a resemblance.

"You haven't told me your name yet," I reminded.

"Harry, Harry Potter," replied Harry.

"Oh, I feel cold," I shuddered.

Just then the Train seemed to have made an unexpected stop. The glass appeared to be filled with frost; just then the door was creped open and slowly a Bogart floated inside. It swiftly concentrated on Harry. I extracted my wand and a small burst of light was extracted from it. Lupin suddenly awoke form his nap and forced the Dementor away. I quickly got up and walked towards the window and kicked it breaking it; I jumped out and climbed up the train.

"Lupin, I am going to deal with the Dementors outside, I think that one was the only one who managed to get inside!" I shouted.

"Don't over do it!" replied Lupin.

"Are you mad? You're not just going to let him deal with all of **those**, by himself!" panicked Ron.

Back to the present:

"Wait did that Ron kid just said 'him,'?" asked Dean.

"I pretended to be a boy," explained Xochtiel.

Back to the story:

"I am going to go and get Harry some chocolate," responded Lupin.

"What about Xochtiel?!" freaked Ron.

"Don't worry about him," sighed Lupin, leaving them.

"RON! Trust me I can take care of myself! There is only about fifty Dementors outside I'll be back inside within twenty seconds," I assured.

I looked at my surroundings and pointed above myself. I thought about my happiest memory a picture that I kept tucked into my shirt.

"Expetco Patronous!" I shouted.

A dragon flew out of my wand, it opened it's mouth wide and let out something that looked so much like a pale blue fire ball forcing all of the Dementors to flee. The dragon flew back to me and I petted the Patronous and it quickly vanished. I walked over to the edge of the train and jumped back inside. I smiled at everyone inside and took my seat as if what I had just done was no big deal. A pitbull popped right from underneath my seat and placed his head on my lap.

"Roxy, did you finally get up?" asked Xochtiel.

The dog growled at me I quickly fed her some tiny chunks of meat. Just then Lupin reappeared at the same time that Harry began to wake up.

"Here eat this it will make you feel better, Harry. Xochtiel, put Roxy back into her cage and follow me," commanded Lupin.

"Fine, Roxy time to go back to your cage," I sighed.

He opened up Roxy's carrier and locked the pitbull inside. I handed Hermione some blue cubes.

"What is this for?" asked Hermione.

"You'll probably want to throw one at her if she gets too rowdy. It will calm her down and help her fall asleep. Don't worry it won't hurt her," I assured.

"Hurry up, _Xochi_," teased Lupin.

"**I TOLD YOU NEVAH TO CALL ME THAT**!" raged Xochtiel.

"Xochi," warned Lupin.

"I know try to remain calm," I seethed.

Just then I pumped into a third year girl with short black hair. The girl fell down right in front of him. I knelt down and held a hand towards her.

"I am terribly sorry, but I do not believe a pretty girl should be on the floor. Here let me help you up," I smiled.

The girl's cheeks turned red and took my hand to help herself get up.

"I-I am Pansy Parkison," blushed Pansy.

"Pansy, you have a lovely name. My name is-"

"Oh, please don't say anything. I wish to keep my Prince a mystery," blushed Pansy.

"Oh-kay, I'll see ya," I flustered.

Lupin yanked me into a cart and sat me down. There I met another one of his Professors; Professor McGonagal, she held a rather old looking hand in her left hand.

"Since you are not a first year, I believe you should get sorted before you arrive," explained Professor McGonagal.

"Cool," I sighed.

I sat down right underneath the hat and felt as it quickly fell down on me head. The Sorting Hat instantly came to life.

"A challenge?" asked The Sorting Hat.

'Griffindor!' I begged.

"Are you sure about that?" asked the Sorting Hat.

'Griffindor!' I cried even louder.

"If that is what you truly wish… GRIFFINDOR!" exclaimed The Sorting Hat.

"WHY!" cried several girls outside.

"YES!" cheered a fewer girls.

"I am Professor McGanagal, your Transfiguration instructor. Since you are a Griffindor, you Xochtiel C. Black fall under my jurisdiction, do you understand?" asked Professor McGanagal.

"I place my life in your Intellectual and Strong care," I replied.

"A simple yes or no is all I required," frowned Professor McGanogal.

"I understood, it was required to reply in that way to my previous teachers," I explained.

"Just try to stay out of trouble," sighed Professor McGagonal.

"Xochi, get back to your cart," ordered Lupin.

"Cool," sighed Xochtiel. He got out the cart and quickly ignored the three girls waiting right outside.

"Hi, I am Lavender Brown, your girlfriend," claimed a girl with long blond wavy hair.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" shouted two twin girls.

"Sorry, but I am engaged," I apologized, "my parent's arranged it."

"Do you love her?" asked Lavender.

"I have never met my fiancé," I replied getting back into my cart.

I met even far more girls. I always told them the same thing; I had a fiancé.

"You are very popular among the girls, mate, what's your secret?" asked Ron.

"Survival of the Fittest," I replied.

"What is that?" asked Ron.

"Don't they have a Muggle studies class here?" I asked.

"We do," answered Harry.

"Survival of the Fittest, I have heard that somewhere before," replied Neville.

"Selective Breading…" I tried.

"What's that? An incense?" asked Ron.

"Girls' minds are designed to choose the strongest male they can find. This is so that the guy can protect and provide for them," I explained, "and since they saw me produce such a powerful Patronous at such a young age they believe I am a good catch."

"Do you really have a fiancé or are none of the girls your type?" asked Sean.

"I do have a fiancé, and if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep," I growled.

I hopped into bed and closed the curtains around myself.

"Why are you doing that for?" asked Neville.

"I am self conscious," I replied, "try to open the curtain and you'll regret it."

"How long do you think it will take him to fall asleep?" asked Harry.

"A lot longer if you don't stuff it!" I shouted.

The next day Harry woke up way too early in the morning. He saw a blur walking around the room, he grabbed his glasses and noticed it was me. I was wearing some sweats and was carrying a backpack.

"Xochtiel, what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"I am going out for an early morning run," I shushed, "go back to sleep. It's only 4:54 am."

Harry watched as I walked out the door and gently closed it behind me. After what he had just observed he came to the conclusion that I was strange. He eventually went back to sleep.

Harry got dressed and made his way to the Great Hall. There he saw me sitting between a Ravenclaw girl and Hermione. Ron sat on Hermione's other side.

Harry rushed over and sat in front me. I may be strange but he needed to learn how to protect himself from the Dementors and I was one of the only two people he knew could show him how.

"Can I ask you a favor, Xochtiel?" asked Harry.

"Shoot, as long as it's not to ask me to teach you anything," I replied, "cause, I'll never teach anyone unless I think they are worthy of being taught or are my family."

"How do you defend yourself against Dementors?" asked Harry.

"Asked Remus, he's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," I growled.

"You mean Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione.

"Yes he's my grandfather now if you'll excuse me I'll be late for both Divination and Ancient Runes," I sighed.

"How are you going to go to both classes at once?" asked Ron.

"Simple I'll use the Nonyia Spell," I reasoned.

"What's the Nonyia Spell?" asked Ginny.

"None of your business," I growled, "see ya later, Luna. See ya in class, Hermione."

"How come he's only nice to both of you?" asked Ginny.

"He liked that I had the same classes as he did," answered Hermione.

"I talked to her this morning," replied Luna.

"Did you just call Xochi, a 'her'?" asked Pansy. She had apparently been standing behind Luna.

" 'Course, I did, Xochtiel's a girl," answered Luna.

"It's no wonder they call you Looney Lovegood! You say the craziest things! I'll prove he is a man!" shouted Pansy.

"Luna, how can you say that?" asked Ginny.

"Sirius Black does have a son, but his grandfather took him to train when he was born, silly, his wife gave birth to twins that's their daughter, Xochtiel Ceres Black. Her brother's name is Odysseus Yasashiku Black. Didn't you know that? It was a big thing when Sirius was sent to Azkaban?" wondered Luna.

"Luna, Xochtiel sleeps with the boys," reasoned Hermione.

"Hermione…aren't you late for class?" questioned Luna.

I looked behind me, I become aware that someone was following me. I instantly made a smoke screen appear and quickly vanished.

"Koff koff koff! He apperated!" coughed Pansy.

"**SHOUDN'T YOU BE IN CLASS!**" snarled Professor Snape.

"I was on my way to the …bathroom," lied Pansy.

"Well, in that case** …USE THE BATHROOM DURING YOUR OWN TIME!**" barked Professor Snape.

"I am not the only one out here!" argued Pansy.

"Really, I don't see anyone else," snapped Snape.

"That's because Xochtiel apperated!" complained Pansy.

"Shouldn't you be in your Class of Magical Creatures?" inquired Snape.

"Yes, b-"

"And I believe if we go over to your class we will find that Mr. Black was already there," growled Snape.

They both made their way to the Class of Magical Creatures and found that Xochtiel was already there.

"Pansy, where you planning on skipping this class?" asked Draco.

"I would hope not," snapped Snape.

" 'Course, Pansy, what were you thinking?" asked Draco.

"I have my own class I have to go to," Snape excused himself and left.

"How long has Xochtiel been here?" asked Pansy.

"Xochtiel you're kidding right?" asked Goyle.

"Yeah, Pansy, why would you want to know that?" asked Crabbe.

"Did I ask you?" snarled Pansy.

"He was the first one here," answered Draco.

"Hello, Xochtiel," greeted Hermione.

"Buenos Dias, Señorita Granger," I greeted.

"Pansy, that boy's made friends with that Muddblood," mocked Draco.

"You have a point Dracky he isn't worth our time," sneered Pansy.

"Would you look at that, Hermione, 'Scum' can talk," I glared.

"Are you talking to about us?" demanded Draco.

"Oh, no, I am talking about the morons standing behind you," I sarcastically mentioned.

Draco and Pansy turned around and looked behind themselves, and realized that there was no one there. They felt really stupid to think that anyone had actually been there.

"Black, would you kindly pay attention to the class," demanded Hagrid, "now everyone I have a special treat for you."

Just then everyone realized that Hagrid had lead everyone to barn filled with Hippogriphs. The class was interrupted due to Malfoy's injury.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" asked Pansy with concern.

"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. Madam Pomfrey said another minute and I could've lost my arm. I can't do homework for weeks," exaggerated Draco.

"Listen to the idiot," groaned Ron, "he's really laying it on thick, isn't he?"

"I know he is just so full of himself," I agreed, "and that Pansy eats his every words. What pair of imbeciles! You know what they say; God create and the devil units them."

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired," reminded Harry.

"True that," I agreed.

"I heard Draco's father is furious. We haven't heard the end of this," promised Hermione.

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" shouted Sean.

"Who?" asked Neville.

"Sirius Black," responed Sean.

"Papa," I whispered.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here!" exclaimed Hermione.

"No it isn't," I groaned.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" asked Neville filled with fright.

"I highly doubt he would come. And if he does he has either lost a screw or there is a very good reason to try and risk it," I commented.

"Especially, with dementors at every entrance," stated a boy.

"Dementors?" asked Seamus "He has already slipped past them once. Who is to say he won't do it again?"

"That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke," reasoned another boy, "like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

Harry went over to stand right next to me, with a plan to get me to teach him. They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I turned over to face him.

"I am not going to teach you," I sighed.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" asked Professor Lupin, "does anyone like to venture a guess…as to what is inside?"

"That's a boggart, that is," responded Thomas.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas," congratulated Professor Lupin, "now can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," replied Hermione.

"When did she get here?" asked Ron.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters, they take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so-" explained Hermione.

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes…Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, plea-"

"YES!" I cheered.

"I am not giving you permission to use your ki either, Xochi," sighed Professor Lupin.

"Dang it!" I wined.

"After me, _Riddikulus_," said Professor Lupin.

"Riddikulus," repeated the whole class.

"Very good," said Professor Lupin, "A little louder and a little clear. Listen: Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" shouted the class.

"This class is ridiculous," groaned Draco.

"Say that again and I'll put my foot up your ass!" I warned.

"Do you know who my f-"

"Lucius Malfoy, and I highly doubt he will do anything to me. Even after I beat some holes into your pathetic mind; that way your pathetic brain can get the oxygen it so desperately needs!" I shouted.

"How dare you?!" roared Draco.

"Xochi, there will be no fighting in my class!" commanded Professor Lupin.

"You need not worry, Remus, this fight will be over before it even begins. Besides I can take him with only my pinky," I gloated.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" cried Professor Lupin.

And as soon as the incantation was said I was hanging upside down three feet above Draco.

"Put me down!" I glared.

"Xochi, you may be able to evade Lucius Malfoy's wrath, but I won't be so lucky," warned Professor Lupin, "now I am going to put you down. Away from Mr. Malfoy, do you understand?"

"Whatever," I sighed.

Professor Lupin began to move me and placed me between Harry and Ron. Ron took one quick glance at me and noticed that I was an inch or two shorter than Harry. And the longer he stared at me the cuter I seemed to get.

"Why don't you just take a picture it last longer?" I asked feeling rather irritated, "You've been staring at me for a while."

"Oh, I am sorry," apologized Ron.

"It's cool," I sighed.

"Now let us continue, and that was it for the easy part. You see the incantation is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Neville, would you join me, please? Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Hello, Neville, what frightens you most of all?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Professor Snape," mumbled Neville.

"Sorry?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Professor Snape," clearly said Neville.

"Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all. I believe you live with your grandmother," wondered Professor Lupin.

"I don't want it to turn into her, either," cried Neville.

"No…it won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind," said Professor Lupin.

I began to dose off, knowing exactly where this was going. I stared out the window and ignored what happened next. Then he got a cold chill running down my spine. I turned around and noticed that Draco was sending me frozen daggers my way.

'Get a life,' I thought as I rolled my eyes, 'I mean doesn't he have anything better to do other than glare at me.'

"Okay now everybody form a line. I want everybody to imagine what they fear the most… and turn it into something fu-"

"Can I not do this assignment?" I asked.

"No, but you can just stand at the back of the line," replied Professor Lupin, "I am sure that by the time we get to you class will be over."

"I'm game," I sighed and walked to the end of the line.

I leaned up against the wall and quickly fell asleep. Damn I needed to get more rest. I only woke up after a balloon hit me square in the face. Then it flew back into the closet where it was contained.

Eventually class was over and I waited for the rest of the class to leave before I disappeared.

"Did you just see that?" asked Ron.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Xochtiel, h-he just vanished into thin air," Ron said with amazement.

"A yes, my 'godson' is extraordinary, you see he is part dragon," explained Professor Lupin, "that explains his hair color."

"Is Sirius Black also part dragon, sir?" asked Harry.

"What?! Ha ha ha ha, that's a good one.'Course not, you see Xochtiel's mother, Miranda Esperanza Terez, is part dragon. Do you know the story called Dragon in the lake of Women?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Yes, it was my Older Brother Charlie's favorite story," replied Ron.

"I haven't," replied Harry.

"Well, to just give you the gist of the story. A long time ago a Dragon fell into a lake just so that it could cool off; however, when it tried to fly back into the air it quickly noticed that its scales and sharp claws had been turned into those hands of a girl. She swam to the shore and just then a wizard who had been there; fell so deeply in love with the beautiful maiden that he took her home. He gave her many gifts and eventually the dragon fell in love with the wizard. They married and had many children," told Professor Lupin.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Xochtiel?" asked Ron.

"He is one of their many descendents," reasoned Harry.

"Exactly, but the story does change the animal from dragon to basilisk to a Hippogriph and so on and so forth. Do you know why?" asked Professor Lupin.

"No, why?" asked Ron.

"Miranda, told me that all of these types of creatures magical and normal actually fell into this lake, which is now completely dry, a long time ago," explained Professor Lupin, "now that you know that I hope you are not alarm when you find out that s he can do things you will never be able to do."

"If only Xochtiel was a girl. I bet that Charlie wouldn't have second thoughts about asking 'her' to marry him," joked Ron.

"Tell, 'Charlie', that Xochtiel has already been promised to someone else," warned Professor Lupin, "leave, you don't want to be late for your next class."

It became the weekend and I watched painfully as Harry tried to go to Hogsmeade. So I took my signed permission slip and hid it into my back pocket. I watched as he told Hermione and Ron to go without him.

"Oh, I know I am going to regret this," I puffed, "Potter, wait up! Harry, I am talking to you!"

"What do you want, Xochi?" asked Harry.

"I've decided to teach you," I replied, "stick out your arm."

"What for?" asked Harry.

"So I can eat it," I sarcastically said.

At this Harry instinctively placed his hands closer to his body.

"Haa, I need your arm so I can give you this," I sighed. I should Harry what appeared to be a watch.

"What is that?" asked Harry feeling rather uneasy.

"I know that Professor Lupin told you that I am part Dragon but I am mostly human now. In fact I am only one-thousandth part dragon and the rest is Human," I assured, "now hand over your arm before I change my mind."

Harry disturbingly handed over his arm and watched as I took him into my soft hands.

"There you go, all done," I said.

"Wh-what does it do?" asked Harry a blush forming in his cheeks.

"You see this number right here?" I asked pointing to the only number on the watch. Once more I was touching Harry's hand.

"Yes, I see it," replied Harry, "it's on zero."

"Now tell me what you feel when I change it to one," commanded Xochtiel. Harry stared at the clock as the number changed but all he felt was his own body become extremely hot.

"…heavier?" asked Xochtiel.

"Um, what?" asked Harry.

"I asked if you feel heavier?" asked Xochtiel.

"No, I feel pretty much the same," replied Harry.

"Okay, I guess I can get the number up to five," I smiled, "every number means an extra pound your brain thinks it ways so you'll feel a little bit heavier. It's like carrying your own personal weights. That is all for today. I want you go on with the rest of your day like you normally do. Um, Harry, you don't …you don't remember me, do you?"

"No, should I?" asked Harry.

"It's okay, for now, I guess," I smiled, "you should go talk to Remus he'll more than likely be happy to teach you how to perform the Patronous."

"Thanks, I'll go ask him," thanked Harry.

"I've got something to do, lates!" I waved and ran to the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

"Wait! Xochi!" shouted Harry running after me.

"What?!" I shouted back.

"Don't go into the ForbiddenForest it's dangerous!" warned Harry.

I quickly came to a halt and turned to face him.

"Did you forget I am part dragon?" I asked, "'sides I won't be by myself." That's when Harry noticed that Foxy was standing right next to Xochtiel.

"I am sorry," blushed Harry.

"And besides I've got my own special type of training that I've got to deal with," explained Xochtiel, "the only place that I can see that I can train in peace is in there."

I pointed behind me.

"Why?" asked Harry feeling rather confuse.

"We are being followed," I calmly stated.

Harry turned around and saw that there was no one there.

"I don't see anyone," commented Harry. He turned over to see that Xochtiel had disappeared.

Later on that night:

"So, you have decided to train him?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Don't remind me. What do you think of him?" I asked.

"He reminds me so much of his parents," sighed Professor Lupin.

"He looked at me funny today," I said.

"Well, both James and your father were best friends. Maybe its destiny that their kids should be together," replied Professor Lupin.

"But he doesn't know that I am girl," I reasoned.

"Ceres, you ha-"

"And if he doesn't know I am a girl. How will he know that I am also his fiancé?" I asked.

"If it hurts you so much why don't you let him know?" wondered Professor Lupin.

"No, I hate him. It's all his fault that I could not live out my life as a female," I growled.

"Your father is here," stated Professor Lupin quickly changing the subject.

"I know," I flatly stated.

"You haven't seen him? Have you?" asked Professor Lupin.

"No, tomorrow is a full moon," I sighed.

Professor Lupin flinched at this. He looked outside the window.

"Don't worry I'll be with you," I smiled, "you know that my body produces its own anti-venom, for the werewolf bite. One of the many benefits of being part dragon."

"About that, the story Dragon in the lake of Women, the fairytale makes it sound romantic," sighed Professor Lupin, "but you and your mother know what really happened."

"We do, why did our fathers arranged our marriage?" I asked.

"Actually it was all Lily's idea, she loved your mother so much. Because she could see herself in her," Lupin replied, "Lily convinced James and then he convinced Sirius. Your mother didn't agree until-"

"I know until I was born," I sighed.

"Your mother thought that it was destiny that Harry was born a boy and you a girl," explained Professor Lupin.

"If Lily and James were still alive, do you think they'd like me?" I asked.

"Knowing James he would set up your dates with Harry. While Lily tries to remind him that you both are still children. Lily she would love to hear you sing even though she wouldn't be able to understand what you are singing. I believe that it's your singing that's been keeping your father alive," replied Professor Lupin.

"He'll hate me once he finds out the truth," lamented Xochtiel.

"It can't be helped," reminded Professor Lupin, " your father betrayed our friends."

"I don't think he did," I replied, "every time I would go visit him in Azkaban; he seemed I don't know docile. I don't think he was the one that betrayed them, neither does my mom."

"He killed Peter, Xochi, what more do you want?" asked Professor Lupin.

"I smell a rat," I growled, "over there."

I pointed to my left and hiding behind an album was Scabbers.

"This is Ron's rat," sighed Professor Lupin, "here you better go give it to him."

"Sure," I replied taking the rat with me.

"I'll see you in the Shrieking Shack tomorrow," Professor Lupin reminded me.

"Don't worry I won't forget, Lates," I sighed.

Back to the present:

"Several months later I trained Harry whenever I could. Eventually came the day when they found out that my father was innocent, unfortunately we could not prove it to the Ministry of Magic so he stayed incognito. The next school year I entered the school as a girl," Xochtiel explained.

"I do not understand. What does this have to do with anything," asked Dean.

"Peter wasn't dead, he was the one who betrayed Harry's parents," Xochtiel reasoned.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything except for this crazy fanfiction! I hate myself...**_

"Not only that, but you're a witch! I bet you're the one who's also been killing children!" glared Dean.

"I would never do such a thing," reasoned Xochtiel.

"And what, you just want us to take your word for it, Xochtiel?!" raged Dean.

"That name stopped belonging to me, call me Ceres," lamented Ceres.

"What?" questioned Sam.

"Telling you will take much longer to explain…" Ceres trailed off.

"I already told you we have time," Sam insisted.

"I can just show you," claimed Ceres. She slowly began to walk to the door underneath her stairs, and opened the door that lead to her basement. She opened the door and allowed the darkness to consume. At this Dean quickly took out this gun and pointed it at the door.

"I don't like witches," growled Dean.

"I don't think she's dangerous," sighed Sam.

"Really, Sammy !" shouted Dean.

Moments later Ceres reappeared holding eight glass containers in her hands followed by a floating disk and an average black metal stand. Dean's eyes narrowed at the sight, cursing for not having killed her when he had the chance. Ceres removed the corkscrews with ease and allowed the glossy substance to leak into the silvery disk that now rested on top of the stand.

"Relax, I am just pouring out my memorizes here take a look," soothed Ceres.

Dean glared at the woman before him not trusting her in the least. Sam sighed and walked over looking into the milky substance in the dish; vanishing into it once he did. Dean rushed over to where his brother had stood glancing inside thinking that Ceres had trapped him. When he was about to look away an unknown force pulled him into the liquid. He took one quick look around and was relieved to see his brother was safely standing next to him, but where exactly was he. He appeared to be in some sort of living room, decorated in red and gold.

"Sam, where the hell do you think Ceres sent us?" asked Dean.

"I don't know but I am having a hard time figuring out who that boy is," Sam replied.

That was when Dean noticed the boy kneeling in front of the fire right next to him was… _Ceres!_ She looked different from the woman that had sent them there. Her hair was blue and her eyes looked different, almost lizard like.

"CERES! WHAT THE HELL?!" raged Dean.

"She can't hear you," eased Ceres appearing right next to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"These are just my memorizes, we didn't travel back in time," explained Ceres.

"Harry, someone must be trying to kill you," warned a voice coming from the…fire place!

"Father, that's not new, Voldemort has tried to kill him time and time again," yawned Xochtiel showing disinterest.

"Not like this, Xochi. Harry, people die in the tournament," warned the man in the fire place.

"They have?" asked Xochtiel panic in her voice.

"What should I do, Sirius?" asked Harry.

"I can't keep talking someone is coming," panicked Sirius before he vanished.

Their surroundings began to fog out quickly changing into a crossroad. There stood Xochtiel clutching a small wooden box in her arms. She knelt to the ground digging a large enough hole before burying the box. With a nervous look in her eyes she searched around her waiting for what both Sam and Dean knew.

"You made a deal!" shouted Dean grabbing a hold of Ceres' shoulders.

"Just watch," soothed Ceres.

"Hello, dear," sing-songed a teenage boy.

"Who are you?" asked Xochtiel in shock.

"As if you didn't know, you summoned me here, silly. I am Nero," teased Nero.

"Nero, right, are you a um Cross-"

"Crossroads demon?! Sure am so what do you want?" asked Nero.

"I want you to make sure Harry James Potter does not die of any magical influences. Keep him safe," responded Xochtiel.

"Is that all?" asked Nero.

"Yes, that is all I want," answered Xochtiel.

"In exchanged for that I want your…you have two things your body your soul and your Dragon Core. Did you know that?" asked Nero.

"What?" questioned Xochtiel.

"One is completely human while the other is dragon and human. The dragon and human 'soul' is your Dragon Core. In exchange for this boy's safety I want, your Dragon Soul," smiled Nero.

"I don't understand, do you want my soul?" questioned Xochtiel.

"Yes and no. What I want is the essence of your dragon ability," explained Nero.

"Why wo-"

"It's none of your business what I do with your powers," flatly stated Nero, "do we have a deal?"

"How much longer do I have with my Dragon abilities?" asked Xochtiel.

"Since you are a special case, I am going to let you reach your school then I'll charge for my services," smirked Nero.

"Do we kiss?" asked Xochtiel.

"My my your not just pretty," teased Nero.

He walked towards Xochtiel placing a hand behind her head and pulling her up towards him. He kissed her and the scene once again fogged up. They looked around and were standing in front of what appeared to be a hospital. The sign of the building read St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They saw a girl wrapped up in a blanket rushed inside. Ceres began to rush following the group of people caring the girl. Dean and Sam followed suit they reached a room and watched as Ceres was unwrapped from the sheets and carefully placed in the bed they had ushered them to.

"Xochtiel, if you can hear us, please wake up," begged a man with scars on his face.

"Lupin, this is the work of Dark Magic," reasoned another man with greased up hair.

"Snape, we are not familiar with this type of magic," raged Lupin, "who hurt you, cub?"

A woman with a big shaggy dog quickly rushed into the room. The dog whimpered and placed his head near Xochtiel's shoulder.

"Have they evaluated my, baby?" asked Miranda.

"Not yet, whatever it may be. It appears to be causing her to both loose her dragon abilities," replied Snape.

"I don't know how I could see this," replied Ceres.

There surroundings once more hazed up and they knew very well where they were. They saw Xochtiel hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello, Ceres, it's good to have you here," smiled Nero.

"Where am I?" asked Ceres.

"Where else, Sweet Cheeks?" asked Nero.

Ceres' eyes widened with sheer horror. How could she be in hell? She had so much to live for. No it wasn't right. She roared thrashing her own body around. Pulling on her shackles until she felt drops of blood hit her mouth. She tasted her blood and shuddered. For a strange reason she can't fathom herself it calms her nerves.

"Now that you are calm I will begin to take my payment," Nero eased.

He lurked towards Ceres with a strange object. They watched as how it touched Ceres' chest and she just thrashed around and it slowly began to sink in. The last thing they saw was Ceres screaming her lungs off and the scene eventually clouded up.

They were once more in the Hospital and Ceres was all alone. Once majestic blue hair had turned brown and her lively eyes were now cold as ice. Tears streamed down her face. She slowly got up and picked up the clipboard in her room. She scanned the information knowing full well that their assumptions would be wrong. All she truly wanted to know was today's date. She glared at the date slamming the clipboard on the floor.

"_THREE WEEKS! THREE WEEKS OF MY FUCKING LIFE! IT FELT LIKE FIFTEEN YEARS!"_ Ceres shrieked with raged.

She rushed to the small table in the room and through it out the window. Tore the bed sheets and beds with so much furry. Just then Miranda rushed into the room.

"Xochtiel, what is this scandal?" asked Miranda.

Ceres flinched at the name and fell to her knees and curled herself to a small ball.

"Mama, I am no longer Xochtiel," sobbed Ceres.

"Where have you been going?" asked Miranda.

"Hell," simply answered Ceres.

"They took your dragon core?" asked Miranda.

Ceres nodded her head in respond. Miranda slapped Ceres so hard and so fast that it sounded like a whip. She pulled Ceres up by her hair.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Daughter," Miranda raged.

"Mama, please," cried Ceres.

"Don't call me that! My baby is dead, you left her in Hell! Bring her back!" Miranda cried.

"I can't," Ceres begged.

"Yes, you can. If you die she'll come back," sobbed Miranda.

"Miranda! What are you doing?" asked Lupin rushing in to grab Miranda away from Ceres.

"My baby, my baby's in hell," Miranda cried out.

"No she is right here," eased Lupin.

"That is not my baby," raged Miranda.

The scene milked over and now Ceres was in a corridor in Hogwarts. When a young man bumped into her, she looked up to see someone blush as he looked down at her. He was quite handsome and Ceres could tell he was one of the Bulgarian students just by looking at his uniform.

"Hay, my name is Hristofor Crose," Hristofor introduced himself.

"I'm Ceres Black, what can I do for you, Crose?" Ceres asked in monotone.

"I vas vondering if ouy detanv ot og eht eluY llab htiv em?" Hristofor asked

"What?" asked Ceres.

"Yule ball?" Hristofor quickly asked.

"I have a fiancé," responded Ceres meekly.

"I know, but ve are here to make friends are ve not?" questioned Hristofor.

"I suppose we are," sighed Ceres.

"Is that a yes?" Hristofor asked.

"It is," replied Ceres, "as long as we are going as just friends."

"Deal," accepted Hristofor.

"That's cute," mocked Dean.

"I could have been happy by his side," lamented Ceres.

The world quickly clouded up and they were not standing in a hall way. Harry was now in front of Ceres with desperation in his eyes.

"I guess I have no other choice. Xochi, will go to the Yule ball with me? I am pretty sure everyone else has a date," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Harry, you didn't?" asked a redheaded boy.

"Didn't what, Ron?" asked Harry.

"I am your _fiancé_! I should have been the first person you thought of asking!" raged Ceres.

"I am sorry, and that is why I am asking your now," eased Harry.

"I hate to break this to you but someone already asked me," glared Ceres storming off.

Harry quickly snatched Ceres arm in a tight grip and twirled her around.

"You didn't say…yes did you?" asked Harry.

"I did," snapped Ceres.

"You're _my fiancé_," glared Harry.

"You don't own me," snatched Ceres.

"You really don't," agreed a girl with fluffy hair.

"Hermione, do you have a date?" asked Ron.

"'course I do," Hermione groaned.

"You're lying," urged Ron.

"She is not, I was there," assured a redheaded girl.

"Ginny, do you have a date?" asked Harry throwing Ceres away.

"I do," lamented Ginny.

Their surroundings quickly clouded up and they were looking up the stairs. The student's around them were all dress up and seemed to be existed with what appeared to be a school dance. They looked around and saw Hermione followed by Ceres walking down the stairs. Hermione wore a layered pink dress with her hair in a bun; while, Ceres wore a low back purple black lace mermaid dress with her brown hair in a loose side bun with elegant curls falling out from the sides.

"They look like angels," sighed a girl standing next to Harry.

"Yes, she- wait what?" Harry asked turning around.

Viktor walked up to Hermione kissing her hand; while, Hristofor walked up the steps until he was at eye level and kissed Ceres' cheek. He took her slender hand and engulfed it into his muscular arm. Ceres smiled sweetly at Hristofor and allowed him to lead her to the dance room. As the night progressed Ceres continued to enjoy Hristofor's company, and Krum continued to tell Hermione fascinating facts about any subject he could think of. At one point Hristofor pressed his lips on Ceres' lips and kissed her with full force. Ceres was quickly snatched away by Harry who was now dragging Ceres out of the dance floor and away into a dark hallway.

"What the hell is your problem?" Ceres snapped trying to pull her arm away.

"Why did you let him kiss you?" Harry snarled.

"I didn't!" protested Ceres.

"You didn't push him away either!" roared Harry.

"_I don't love you_," growled barely above a whisper.

"What?" asked Harry realizing Ceres form his grip.

"I…Don't… Love…You…" huffed Ceres.

"How can you say that you're my-"

"Did they ever ask me?!" raged Ceres.

"How can you not love me?" asked Harry.

"I don't know I just don't," sighed Ceres, "but, I did at one point love you. I loved you enough to make a deal with a dem –"Ceres stopped herself midsentence.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," snapped Ceres running all the way back to the Gryffindor Common room and walked into the girls' bedroom. Ceres stripped the dress and got into her sleep wear and took a brush as she looked out the window tears streaming from her eyes. The scene changed and now they were standing at the edge of the lake looking down at the water waiting for something to happen. Suddenly it happened a young boy floated up and helped a girl to the docks. Later floated a blond girl empty handed, and then floated up what appeared to be a shark that slowly turned into Viktor Krum with Hermione by his side. Lastly floated Ron with a little blond girl and Harry floated up after them. The scene changed into a maze entrance and there in the crowed center was Harry crying over what appeared to be the body of a dead boy.

"His name was Cedric Digory he was killed Voldemort," lamented Ceres, "he also killed my mother that night. This is only the beginning of the terrors that were yet to come."


	3. Chapter 3

**Once more Supernatural and Harry Potter both belong to their respectful owners.**

They were now at a kitchen of a very dark house. Ceres glared at the man before her while she held a white dress in her fist. Tears of rage were falling out of her eyes.

"It's too soon!" Ceres raged.

"Xochi, you-know-who is back. I want to see you wed before I die," sighed Sirius.

"No, you don't understand, my Mama just died! How can you be so eager to have me wed when your wife's corpse is still warm!" glared Ceres warm tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's what your mother would have wanted," assured Sirius.

"I refuse," rebelled Ceres turning around ready to storm off.

"Ceres, you have no other choice," flatly stated Sirius.

"We will just see about that," fumed Ceres, "KREACHER!"

"Mistress Ceres, calls upon an unworthy one. Mistress Ceres is unlike her worthless father, bringing filthy a mudblood to Mistress Black's home," ranted Kreacher.

"That girl you called a mudblood is my friend, Kreacher," warned Ceres.

"Forgive, Kreacher," apologiezed Kreacher, "Kreacher is a very old house elf."

"I forgive you, Kreacher. I need you to bring me these items," eased Ceres handing over a parchment with a list of miscellaneous items, "do not show the list to anyone."

"What are you doing?" asked Sirius.

"Nero," answered Ceres.

The scene quickly changed Ceres lies in bed and quickly tosses her covers to the side. She throws her feet to the edge of the bed the heavy springs of the mattress squeak under her body's movements. That doesn't stop her she quickly crawls under the bed and retrieves the clothed bag Kreacher had given her. She looks at the alarm clock on her nightstand it reads 2:32 am everyone is sleeping right now. She quickly rushes to her door and slowly opens it the heavy creaking giving her away; however, no one is stirred by the noices she makes. She stops and notices that no one hears her so she proceeds and tip toes down the hallway all the way down the stairs and into the farthest corner of the house. Ceres rushed to the kitchen and grabbed one of the bowls and takes it with her. She took out the seven candles from the clothed bag and arranged them in a very specific order and connected by a chart drawn with chalk onto the small wooden table. She lit each candle and dumped the herbs into the bowl. She took out a dagger and slit the palm of her hand and as the blood trickled down her hand an onto the bowl she changed.

"Et ad congregandum, Eos coram me."

"Ceres, what are you doing?" asked Sirius in utter confusion.

He would have stayed in bed if his daughter hadn't tried to be silent. Ceres took out a matchstick lighting it and dropped it to the side of the bowl. A man around his mid-twenties appeared right before her a smirk plastered on his lips. Ceres glared at the man and began to walk away from her summoning ritual.

"Long time no see, Sweet cheeks," smirked the demon.

"Nero," Ceres stated flatly in recognition.

"Xochi, who is he?" Sirius demanded.

"No one," replied Ceres.

"Aw, Ceres, you're not going to introduce me to Daddy after all that fun we had in hell? That really hurts my feelings…If I had any," sneered Nero.

"Did he just say Hell?" asked Sirius with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes, your lovely daughter made a deal gave up her Dragon Core in exchange for Harry boys safety," smiled Nero.

"Give it back," demanded Sirius.

"No can do, Pops," sighed Nero enjoying himself.

"Why not you took it you can give it back?" demanded Sirius.

"I don't want it back," Ceres replied.

"You should it's a part of you," reasoned Sirius.

"You are correct her dragon core is the other half of her soul, but there is a very special reason why she wouldn't want it back isn't there, Ceres," smirked Nero.

Ceres looked down a blush forming on her cheeks. Tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"Leave," Ceres sobbed.

"No," Sirius raged.

"I said leave," sobbed Ceres.

"My father is enjoying Xochtiel's company as we speak," teased Nero.

At this Sirius went rigid and looked at his daughter to Nero then back again. He made a quick grab at Nero's collar.

"Nah ah ah," warned Nero right before he sent Sirius flying to a wall.

Nero's eyes quickly flicked black and the smile that had once graced his lips was gone replaced by a thin line of rage.

"You dared raise your hands against me you filthy, Meatsuite," glared Nero.

"How do you expect me to react? Applaud you for what you did to my only daughter?!"raged Sirius trying to free himself from an invisible force that held him up against the wall. At this several other members in the house rushed to that room.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" demanded a middle aged woman with red hair.

"Hello, Molly," snickered Nero.

"Who are you?" asked Molly in shock.

"I am a mixture of every bad thing in the world," sneered Nero.

"He's a demon," explained Ceres.

"Sirius," rushed a girl with lavender hair.

Nero swiftly moved towards Ceres and kissed the back of her neck; causing chills to run down her spine in disgust and shame. At this he smirked and held Ceres closer to him.

"Let go of my goddaughter! Confringo!" raged Lupin.

"Why don't we tell them of all the fun we had together?" Nero teased nibbling Ceres' ear after tossing Lupin to the wall right next to Sirius.

Ceres just looked down and cried. She had summoned the demon only to have him free her from marrying Harry but to have him shame her was an outrage. She squirmed but failed to free herself she cried as she searched her father's eyes.

"I said yes," Ceres sobbed looking away, "I consented."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" raged Sirius.

"It was the only way to come back. You don't know what I went through," eased Ceres.

"Do I?" asked Sirius.

"Azkaban is a garden compared to hell, Papa," reasoned Ceres.

"Why would you summon a creature such as this?" asked Snape in disgust.

"Don't you feel high and mighty? I bet you don't even know where your powers come from," chuckled Nero tossing Ceres aside. He swooshed his arm and caused all but Ceres to be up against the walls.  
"Your ancestors, made deals with demons in order to gain the ability to perform magic; they are in hell," smirked Nero, "but there are an even rarer form of meatsuites such as her who inherited her abilities from Magical or supernatural creatures like Dragons, basilisks and so on and so forth."

"Are you saying that she is of an even purer breed of pureblood?" asked Snape.

"You ask a question as if your kind was some kind of dog, but to answer your question yes," replied Nero looking at Ceres, "do you want to know what your Mother did when she died?"

Ceres looked up and crouched herself up and knelt right in front of Nero. He crouched down in order to be at eye level with Ceres.

"Your mother, asked if she could take your dragon core's place in hell. Miranda was brought all the way down to hell and walked straight to my father's cage and begged to replace her daughter in hell. Father called Xochtiel and told her:

_'The choice is yours, my child. You may go to heaven or you can remain here if you'd like.'_

Do you want to know what your other half said? She said:

_'I do not wish to leave your side, father.'_

Miranda was taken back to heaven, hysterical claiming that we blackmailed her. But I can assure you, Ceres that choice you made was all your own," smirked Nero.

That sent chills down Ceres' spine. The others in the room received the same chill of fright but did not quite understand why.

"Are you saying…that…that side of me is…a…a de-"

"Demon? Not yet, Sweetcheeks, but you are becoming one of my father's favorite," gloated Nero, "I'll talk to you when you have less company."

Nero vanished from the room and everyone that had been on the walls just fell to the ground. Ceres stayed on the ground too afraid and ashamed to look at those around her.

"Our magic had no effect of him," mesmerized Lupin.

"I told you…he's a demon," gulped Ceres.

"Speaking of which, where did you meet him?" asked a red haired young man.

"Leave her be, Billy," Molly sighed, "she can tell us when she likes."

"You're no longer a dragon?" asked another young man with muscular built.

"What do you think, Charlie?" asked Sirius with disgust.

Ceres quickly got up and rushed out of the room bumping into Charlie who tried to keep her from leaving. Only to have him flung through the nearest wall. The scene changed to have Harry walking into Ceres' bedroom. He sits at the edge of her bed and looks at her in disbelief.

"You sold your dragon core, for my sake?" asked Harry.

Ceres just stared at him and continued to clutch herself and mumbling how stupid she was.

"Do you regret it?" questioned Harry.

"I…I don't know," replied Ceres.

"Why?" asked Harry reaching out a hand to touch Ceres.

"I cannot remember, I am sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, please, forgive me," lamented Ceres looking up at Harry.

At this Harry quickly clutched Ceres into his arms; he soothed her as she began to cry into his shirt. Harry snatched her shin up and kissed her. It was so sweet and innocent it calmed her down. They broke the kiss and he looked into her tearful eyes.

"Marry me?" begged Harry.

"I will… never… love you," sobbed Ceres.

"I don't care," assured Harry, "marry me?"

"Why?" asked Ceres.

"You risked everything for my sake, because I want to keep you always by my side," reasoned Harry, "there is an enormous list I can make, but you and I know we don't have time, and I don't enjoy wasting my time. So I'll ask you one more time. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes," sighed Ceres kissing Harry one more time.

The scene changed to Ceres being in an altar with only, Lupin, Sirius, a girl with lavender hair, Ron, Hermione and Harry. She wore an empire waistline wedding dress with train. Her hair was curled with a silver diadem with a laced up veil. Although her voice was steady her eyes didn't lie… she did not want to marry.

"Usually, this day is the best day in a woman's life," thought Sam.

"Let's go," sighed Ceres walking away from all of it.

The scene changes into an office filled with way too much pink and pictures of cats. On a desk sat a very fat woman wearing pink.

"Dolores Umbridge, I must say you are the last person I want to see as my professors," greeted Ceres.

"Xochtiel C. Black, I am your Professor," reminded Umbridge.

"Outside the school walls I still out rank you," snorted Ceres.

"I have a special task for you, Xochtiel," sneered Umbridge.

"And who said I was going to follow your orders?" glared Ceres.

"A rude comment but nonetheless I need your assistance. I need you, to capture Sirius Black," ordered Umbridge.

"You are barking up the wrong tree, Dolores. I am an Executioner, not a Scavenger. So if you want someone to capture Sirius Black I suggest a Scavenger Auror, NOT an Executioner Auror," reasoned Ceres.

"Who said anything about wanting him alive?" question Umbridge.

"Like I said before, look somewhere else," Ceres glared storming out of that pink office.

The area around them changed into what appeared to be the inside of a bar. There were so many teenagers all gathered together in what appeared to be a meeting. Ceres stood away from Harry. Concentrating on the farthest place possible, since this particular memory has no audio. There is a very cute Asian girl who says something about their current situation but still they cannot hear her...her voice seems so many miles away. Ceres sobs but they don't know why. The scene quickly changes into a bedroom with six poster queen sizes beds, hers included, with scarlet curtains pulled close. She steps out of her bed and opens the cupboard next to her bed from which she extracts two small viles from the very back. One contains a pink liquid while the other is clear. She walks out torward the door quickly walks out and down some stairs only to go back up another stair case. Ceres goes inside the fifth door making her way to a bed where Harry lies awake. He makes a reach for her but Ceres quickly stops him.

"Please, Harry give this to me," begged Ceres holding up the vile with pink substance.

Harry took the vile and poured it into a glass of water handing it over to Ceres' shaking hands. She drinks it quickly and begins to see Harry in a new light. Harry reaches over to touch her and this time Ceres lets him. He pulled her under the covers exploring every centimeter carefully.

"You do realize that this is technically porno that you are showing us?" questioned Dean.

"What was that you had him give you?" asked Sam.

"Amortentia, the strongest love potion. Though it doesn't create love just an obsession for the one who gives it to you. It beats being drunk."

Ceres walks through the wall, confusing the Winchester brothers. She stopped and turned to face the brothers incredulous looks of confusion.

"This is a memory remember?" Ceres asked.

They walked through the wall and were now in a room filled with dummies floating orbs and other items they would not be able to name. One of the orbs flew through Ceres middle only to have her brush it off as it didn't bother her at all.

"We are not really here have you both forgotten that already?" asked Ceres.

"I know that, Witch," snarled Dean.

"I am only telling you just in case anything flies through any of you, neither will freak," reasoned Ceres.

"The first thing you should know is how to defend self," Harry told the group before him.

Harry walked over to a dummy wand ready.

"EXPELLIARMOUS!"

Red jets of light flared out of his wand knocking out the stick which had been placed into it. They watched while others tried but but failed to master such a simple spell by the looking of exhaustion on the Past Ceres' face. Taking out her own wand from her left leg right underneath her skirt exposing her booty shorts in the process. She points her wand indifferently to a dummy on the other side of the room.

"Expelliarmus."

The same red flares shot from her wand and nocked out the dummy's wand. All eyes fell on her filled with a mixture of admiration and jealous rage. She didn't seem to care what they thought of her though.

"Why doesn't she just teach the class?" asked a girl with long black hair.

"I don't teach anyone who isn't a part of my family. It's not that I don't want to its just that I am not allowed to," reasoned Ceres, "besides, I won't be here most of the time. I was finally given my badge."

From her black cloak she extracted her silver badge a round band surrounding a skull. Once they got closer to Ceres they saw that her badge read:

_De mortuis nil nisi bonum_

"Say only good things about the dead," read Sam.

He looked at the badge in Ceres' hands. They looked more like they should be painting or writing poetry instead of killing. She took the badge and placed it back into her pocket. Everyone in that room quickly left her side making a huge space around her.

"She's an Executioner," they mumbled.

"What is she doing showing us that?" others asked.

"Monster," one girl mumbled.

At this Ceres looked up smiled gently at those around her and left. She ran through the stone hallway reaching the nearest window. Ceres unhooked the bronze ancient window latch slowly pushing it open to let the fresh air in. She leaned forward allowing the wind to play with her long dark brown hair. They saw as a blond boy pulled her way from the window and into his arms.

"Draco, you can let me go. I wasn't planning on jumping," sighed Ceres.

"Who says I was worried, you filthy Blood traitor," snarled Draco throwing Ceres back down to the ground.

"Don't you think these powers were given to us to do good?" asked Ceres.

"I am still disgusted by the fact that we are cousins," glared Draco.

"I am not going to kill my own father. He maybe garbage according to your parents but he is still my father. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides what's it to you?"

"My mother spoke to me of a distant past. A time if things had been differently you and I would have been engaged w-"

"That's disgusting, Malfoy! How can you tell me such vile... atrocities, for lack of a better wor-"

"I am only stating facts, besides I am not that bad to look at or am I? While you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen even for the filthy blood traitor that you are."

"Malfoy, what are you doing with that filthy Blood traitor?" asked a girl from a far.

"Nothing...except for this," Malfoy replied right before picking Ceres back up and throwing back to the ground a little too hard this time.

Ceres didn't have time to react when her head hit the window sill, blood began to trickle down her face right before the world around her turned black.

"Lets keep going, before this world disappears," ushered Ceres.

"Ceres, what exactly is an Executioner Auror?" asked Sam with keen interest.

"Does it matter, Sammy?" asked Dean.

"Sam, you've already heard that there are two different kinds of Auror. Aurors are your police, detectives pretty much those that enforce. A Scavenger Auror are sent to find the crimanal and bring him back. An Executioner Auror is sent after criminals but we don't bring them back alive."

"Why would you take such a job?" questioned Sam in disbelief.

"The job is crap but the pay is good," reasoned Ceres.

"How much do they pay you?" asked Sam.

"Minimum $50,361.95," calculated Ceres.

"Monthly?" asked Dean.

"No, I make that in a day," replied Ceres, "before you get excited I only get paid after I kill my criminal. Most other Executioners make that in a month."

"But you were just a child. H-"

"War," reminded Ceres.

The brothers watched as the world around them changed. They were now in a strange room which they assumed had to be an office. Ceres stood right behind the large chair in which Harry sat. They were both in their pajamas, Harry looked sick and Ceres looked tired.

"Professor, I don't believe Harry would lie about such a thing just to grab attention,"argued Ceres.

"You are just defending your fiancé like a good little girl, but this is ridiculous. Dumbledore, you aren't going to take the words of these ...children. Just because the boy says he dreams about an attack."

"Dolores, Harry has my absolute he says that he has seen an attack on one of his fellow friends, then I am going to believe him. "

"Who was attacked?" asked Dean.

"Arthur Weasley he is the red headed kids father," answered Ceres, "it all lead to this..."

They were now in a room filled with crystal balls. A crystal sphere clutched tightly in Harry's hand. Flashes of green and red fill the room, people tried to avoid getting hit by any of the jets.

In what appears to be in slow motion Sirius is hit by green sparks and falls into odd mirror. At the sight of this Ceres begins to glow rage pulsating through her.

"Papa...NOOOOO!"

She begins to make fire balls appear from her palms indiscriminately hitting anyone in sight friend or foe.

"Xochtiel, you have to calm down!" someone shouted at her.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Ceres chanted.

Shattered glass laid on the ground at one point during the commotion Harry must have dropped the crystal Ceres calmed down and returned back to normal crying and front of the mirror her father had just fallen one point she was led out of that room and into what appeared to be a trial.

"Miss Black, we would like to inform you that we have cleared your father of all charges placed against h-"

"Well what good will any of that do now?!" raged Ceres.

"Miss Black we understand h-"

"No, you do not understand! All my life Me and my brother were forced to see our father behind bars! Watch as other boys and girls play with their fathers. Men who should not even be free! Yet, you have the balls to tell me that you understand!" raged Ceres.

"Miss Black, w-"

"All the birthdays he missed, all the father daughter dances he didn't get to go," Ceres cried.

A young boy with retro green hair and silver eyes soothed Ceres' back, and she pulled onto him crying into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and bit his lip trying to keep himself from crying as well.

"Mister Black, it appears to us that your sister m-"

"Distressed can you blame her? Our father is finally proven innocent after his death...After fourteen years having so many turn their backs on him. I want each and every one of you to pick up a mirror and see yourselves for what you truly are.

_Monstrum in Speculo_!"


End file.
